In Danger
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch has to tell Emily disturbing news and he does everything in his power to keep her safe.
1. Chapter 1

_I've been working on this story for what feels like forever. I've had this part and another few parts written out for a while now! I hope you guys like it. AND did anyone else get their cry on at last night's episode? Sweet Lord baby Jesus…my heart still hurts! "I didn't get a chance to say goodbye!" and Garcia's phone call OMG! Make it stop! I can't handle this sadness! What are you trying to do to me Criminal Minds? HUH! Anywho, on with the story, if you like it or have any ideas you might want to see pop up, let me know!_

Morgan knocked hastily on Hotch's door and walked in without waiting for a response. "We have a problem," the dark agent said.

Hotch looked up from his large pile of paperwork. "What are you talking about?"

Morgan stepped closer to the desk and held up a picture. "My friend called me. Karl Arnold has escaped." Hotch's mouth dropped open as he took the picture out of Morgan's hand. "And they found that in his cell." Silence filled the small office as Hotch gazed down at the photo. This was his fault. When it was clear his unit chief wasn't going to say anything Morgan spoke up. "We have to tell her man."

Nodding his head, Hotch cleared his throat. "Are there any leads?"

"No, but we know where he's going, and I'm not letting her go anywhere without me."

Hotch stood up and put the picture in his jacket pocket. "I'll take care of it. I won't let her leave without me. Head home Morgan, I'll deal with this, just send her up on your way out please."

"Are you sure?" he asked with uncertainty in his tone.

Hotch sat back down and nodded again. "Yes, have a good night," and with that Morgan was dismissed.

"Hey Prentiss, Hotch wants to talk to you." Morgan informed the raven haired woman.

Emily looked up with a quizzical look on her face, her eyes darted towards Hotch's office then back to Morgan. "Am I in trouble?"

Morgan flashed a small smile. "No."

She stood up and started to walk towards the stairs, but turned back. "Are you going to be here when I'm done or are you going home?"

He tilted his head towards the door. "I'm going to head home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night." Emily headed up towards Hotch's door again. She raised her hand to knock when Morgan called out to her.

"Princess, wait."

He ran up the steps, and picked her up into his arms in one fluid motion for a hug. Emily let out a laugh and hugged him back. "What is going on with you?"

"Nothing." Morgan placed her feet back onto the ground and smoothed her hair down. "I love you. I'll see you tomorrow," he whispered and leaned in to place a small kiss on her forehead before he walked down the steps and out of the bullpen.

Emily watched as he walked away and wondered what the hell was going on with him. The smile that was gracing her face slowly disappeared and fear started to take its place. Without knocking Emily rushed into Hotch's office and slammed the door shut. "Am I being fired?" she yelled.

Hotch looked up at the outburst and arched an eyebrow. "What? No, why would you be getting fired?" he asked quickly.

She pointed outside towards where Morgan was not two minutes ago. "Morgan doesn't hug me, and kiss me, and say that he loves me every day Hotch. Something usually causes that kind of reaction!"

Standing up from behind his desk he moved closer to the frantic woman. Placing his hands on her shoulders he shook her gently. "Calm down Emily. You're not getting fired, I promise."

Emily looked at him with a disbelieving gaze. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

Letting out a shaky breath Emily finally started to relax. "Okay, well if I'm not being fired, what's going on?"

"Come sit down," he encouraged as he led Emily to one of the chairs while he took a seat in the other one.

"I have to tell you something."

"Say it already Hotch, you're freaking me out!"

Hotch took a deep breath, "Do you remember Karl Arnold?"

"Of course," she shuddered lightly. "Nasty." A long pause passed between the two before Emily arched an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, they checked his cell and they only found one thing."

"Which was?"

Hotch pulled the picture out of his jacket pocket and handed it to Emily. "This."

Emily's fingers took the picture out of his fingers and gasped softly when she saw what it was of. "Why…how did he get a picture of me Hotch?"

Shaking his head slowly, he locked eyes with her. "I have no idea Prentiss."

"Okay, well it's no big deal; I mean he's locked up so having a picture of me is really no biggie other than it's creepy as all hell." She handed the picture back to Hotch and he placed it on his desk.

"That's why I needed to talk to you. They checked his cell for a reason," he started then paused.

"Which was?" Emily pressed on.

Hotch sat in the seat focusing entirely on Emily. How was he supposed to tell her this? How was she going to take it? Would she hate him knowing that it was his fault? Emily fidgeted in her seat under his intense gaze.

"Hotch! What was the reason? Why aren't you talking? What is wrong with you?" Hotch continued to sit there and Emily stood up quickly. "If you aren't going to tell me I'm going to go ask Morgan than because he clearly knew what was going on!" she said as she made her way to the door.

Hotch reached out and grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back. "Wait! Don't go, I'll tell you! Just please sit back down."

Emily did as she was told and Hotch took another deep breath. "He wasn't in it."

After all the silence and pauses Emily didn't understand. "What?"

"They checked his cell because he wasn't in it."

Horror flashed across Emily's face as realization to what Hotch was saying hit her. "He…escaped?" she said softly.

"Yes," he nodded. "No one knows where he is and Emily," he reached out and grabbed her hand that was now shaking slightly, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault that he has a picture of you because I asked Morgan if you could come with me. I knew what would set him off and what would give us the most answers and you were my best option. I'm sorry."

Emily squeezed his hand gently. "It's not your fault." Hotch opened his mouth to talk but she quickly cut him off. "You did the right thing by taking me there. We found out a lot of information and you can't regret that, so stop. None of this is your fault."

"Emily—"

"Stop!" Hotch's head shot up and his eyes locked on hers. He saw the anger and the fear and frustration mixing in her eyes. "If you try to apologize to me one more time or say how it's all your fault I'm going to punch you in the face." Hotch arched an eyebrow in shock. "Don't think I'm joking, because this isn't your fault, so I want you to stop thinking that it is."

"Okay."

"So what is being done about finding him?"

"I haven't had time to get all of that information yet. Morgan came in and told me then I had him send you up here."

Nodding her head slowly, Emily finally removed her hand from Hotch's. "Alright, well when you know something please tell me," she said softly as she stood up again.

"Where are you going?" Hotch asked in disbelief.

"Home, it's getting late."

Hotch got out of his seat and headed towards the door and locked it before standing in front of it with his arms crossed firmly in front of his chest. "You aren't going anywhere."

Emily tilted her head to the side. "Are you joking? You're keeping me prisoner in your office?"

"No, not at all," Hotch shook his head, "but you aren't leaving here unless you're leaving with me. You aren't going home unless I'm with you to pick up a few of your things, and you aren't staying anywhere alone. Do you understand?"

Emily let out a laugh. "Please tell me you're kidding! So I'm not a prisoner in your office but I am a prisoner in a way," she growled.

"I'm doing this for your protection Prentiss. This isn't meant to be a punishment for you. I want you to be safe and you'll be safe if you're with someone at all times." Emily sent Hotch a glare and he took a step closer. "You may say that none of this is my fault, but under no circumstances am I going to let you get hurt because of this. The faster you accept this the easier it's going to go."

Emily crossed her arms, "So you're saying that I have to go everywhere with you. What house are we staying at Hotch? Mine or yours? And what about Jack? I doubt he's going to enjoy having me around taking away his daddy time."

"Jack is going to love having you around, and we're staying at my place. The first place Arnold would look is yours so like I said we are only going there to grab a few things so you can stay with me." Hotch watched Emily roll her eyes. "Go get your things together, and we'll head out."

Letting out a loud sigh, Emily nodded then glumly walked to her desk to gather her belongings for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily followed behind Hotch in her car and parked in the spot next to him. They made their way up to Hotch's apartment in comfortable silence. Opening the door, Emily heard small feet running across the floor and was pleasantly surprised when a loud "EM'LY!" came towards her.

The young agent squatted down and opened her arms to the young boy who happily ran into them and wrapped his smaller ones tightly around her neck. "Hi Jack!" Emily beamed as she ran her hands quickly up and down the boys back.

"What are you doing here Em'ly? Daddy didn't say you were coming over! If I knew I would have cleaned my room."

Laughing softly Emily pulled back slightly to look into Jack's eyes. "I didn't know I was coming."

"Emily is going to be staying with us for a while Jack, is that okay?" Hotch asked his son as he fought the smile that was threatening to grace his lips as he watched his son interact with someone he cared deeply for.

"She is?" he quickly asked his father before turning his gaze back to Emily. "You are? Can you sleep in my room? We are going to have so much fun," the young boy rambled on as he wrapped his arms back around Emily's neck and nuzzled his face in her neck.

"I am," she confirmed as she smiled again. Somehow this little boy always knew how to make the world seem like a better place. His innocence had a way of making her wish that she was going to be spending time with him under different circumstances.

"How about we cook Emily some dinner Jack?" Hotch asked and felt that smile finally come into play as he watched his son's head snap up and a large grin attack his small face. "Would you like to help me buddy?"

"Yes! I'll go wash my hands!" he squealed as he ran towards the bathroom.

Standing up Emily held a hand up, "Hotch I don't want you to change your routine because I'm here. You don't have to cook me dinner. It's late and I know Jack already ate, so please don't go through any extra trouble because of me."

"I'm not," Hotch lied. "You have to eat don't you? Besides I'll eat with you."

Before another word could be said on the subject, Jack skipped back into the room and showed his father his hands. "All clean daddy, let's cook Em'ly dinner," he cheered as he grabbed a hold of his father's hand and pulled him towards the kitchen.

Laughing along the way at Jack's excitement Hotch turned his gaze back to Emily. "Go, sit, and relax Prentiss. Watch some TV if you want, the controller is on the table." Seeing Emily's discomfort he pulled his hand out of Jack's and walked over to her. "Stop thinking so much. It's dinner, no special treatment, I promise. And don't worry about anything else, you're safe here. I would never put you or my son in danger. Believe that," he stated firmly as he turned her around and gave her a gentle push towards the couch. "Dinner will be served shortly," he informed her as he made his way back to his son.

Emily plopped down on the couch and ran a hand through her long hair. Regardless of what Hotch told her to do her mind traveled to Arnold. Where did he get that picture of her from? Why did he only have her picture in his cell? How did he escape and why would he be coming after her? What was she supposed to do? Stay here until he was found? Karl might not even be coming after her, and if that was the case, he was never going to be found, and did that mean that she was going to be stuck living here forever? Forever, she thought to herself, that wouldn't be bad at all.

Her thoughts traveled from Karl to Hotch and she couldn't help but smile. Her feelings for her unit chief were becoming increasingly stronger and she wasn't sure she could deal with it. There were rules against being together and if he wasn't willing to leave the BAU for Haley, she had no doubt in her mind that he would never do anything to jeopardize his position there for her. Sadness washed over her when she realized that no matter how much she wanted the man who was currently in the kitchen making her dinner with his son, she was never going to have him. It wasn't destined to be. Emily knew Hotch blamed himself for taking her along to see Arnold in the first place, so he felt the need to protect her, but thinking that it would be better to stay with Morgan crossed her mind. She made a mental note to tell him that later.

Before her thoughts could run away with her anymore Jack rushed over to her side. "Dinner is ready Em'ly." Grasping her hand firmly he led the way to the dinner table where Hotch had two plates set up. Macaroni and cheese was placed in between the plates waiting patiently for the two agents to dig in.

"Okay buddy how about you go get your pajamas on and brush your teeth and pick a book for me to read and I'll be in to tuck you in once we're done," Hotch said.

"Okay," Jack whined slightly at not being able to spend more time with Emily. "Night Em'ly," he said as he wrapped his arms around her again.

"Good night Jack. Thanks for making dinner," she smiled and ran her hand through his soft hair.

"You're welcome!" he blushed and ran away towards his room.

"He likes you."

Emily looked up and saw the look on Hotch's face at his words. "I'm glad," she smiled. "I like him too." She watched as Hotch dished some macaroni onto her plate then his own. She took two bites before she took a deep breath because she knew Hotch wasn't going to like what was going to leave her mouth. "I was thinking it might be better for me to stay with Morgan while everyone searches for Arnold."

Hotch put his fork down and a flash of hurt ran over his face before he schooled his features. "Why would that be better?"

Squirming slightly under his gaze, she felt her heart speed up. "He doesn't have a child that he might be putting in danger because I'm staying with him."

"I already told you Emily, I would never put Jack in danger. If I thought you staying here would cause him harm, I would never have offered."

"Yes you would have," she said quickly. Hotch arched an eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "You feel guilty because you took me with you when we went to the prison. But I don't know how many times I have to tell you that you don't. You didn't send him that picture of me, and you didn't let him escape. None of this is your fault, so I don't think you should feel like you need to protect me when you have Jack to worry about."

Hotch leaned back in his seat and sighed softly. "He has a picture of you because I had you bait him. I used you Emily to get what we needed, and now look where that led. He has escaped and he's after you. There is no way that that is not my fault."

"You have no idea that he's after me, he didn't—"

"I have _no doubt_ in my mind that he's after you Emily! And regardless of what you may think, this is my fault, so you are staying here until we find him. There's no more to discuss!" he stated as he picked his fork back up to continue eating his dinner.

"God you're so stubborn!" she cried out in frustration. "You aren't listening to what I'm saying."

"I am listening, but you aren't saying anything that is worth discussing, now please finish your dinner before it gets cold. I'm sorry it wasn't something better, but it's late and Jack and I are good at making it."

Emily shut her eyes to calm herself. She didn't want to fight with him, there were more pressing matters, and she didn't want to make things strained between them. If she was going to be staying there she needed them to be on speaking terms.

"Thank you for dinner," she said softly before locking eyes with Hotch.

"You're welcome." After that the pair finished their dinner in silence and Hotch said he'd return after he tucked Jack in.

Emily reached down and picked up her go bag from the floor and started towards the spare bedroom. Flicking on the light she smiled at how spotless the room was. Clearly Jack didn't play in here at all. She placed her bag lightly on the bed and started to remove her earrings.

"Is this okay?" Hotch's voice startled the beauty.

Turning around to face Hotch she put a smile on her face. "Of course."

"The bathroom is down the hall and my room is straight back. If you need anything at all, let me know."

Emily nodded, "will do."

"Night Emily," he said softly before starting to close the door.

"Night," Emily whispered, "see you in the morning." She watched as Hotch nodded and tightly shut her door. Emily sat down on the bed and flopped back so she was lying down. Tomorrow she'd have to start over when she tried to talk to him. There would have to be no more talk about staying somewhere else, and no more about him being guilty. They would need to focus on finding Karl Arnold so things could go back to normal and she could go back to her apartment. She wasn't sure how long she could sleep down the hall from the man who without knowing it held her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Emily squinted her eyes at the offending sun that was attacking her face without her consent. Throwing a pillow over her face she snuggled back under the covers. It was a Saturday and there was no way she was getting up early, no matter how much the sun wanted her to. While fighting to go back to sleep the previous day's events flooded her memory. Karl Arnold, her picture, Hotch, Jack, arguing. Wanting to go back to sleep but finding that task very difficult, Emily started humming to soothe herself, but the hope of more sleep evaporated quickly when her bed dipped down as someone jumped on it. Emily threw the pillow off of her head and bolted right up.

Feeling her heart race settling down when she realized that it was the young Hotchner she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled brightly at the young boy.

"Morning Em'ly! Did I wake you? What are you still doing in bed? You should be up so we can spend the day together. Daddy told me to let you get some more sleep before I bothered you but I couldn't wait. I'm so glad you're here! What should we do today? Do you want to see my—"

"JACK!" Hotch said with force as he stood in the doorway watching his son ramble on to a sleepy looking Prentiss. He tried not to laugh as he looked her over. Her hair was sticking up every which way, clearly the pillow had been over her head, and her pajamas were twisted around her body strangely and the sheet was half hanging off the bed while the other half was wrapped securely around her legs. Regardless of all the flaws he might have been staring at, he's never seen her look more radiant with the sun shining in on her and reflecting off her dark hair. "I thought I told you to let her sleep," he said to Jack and he watched as his son lowered his head and scooted over to Emily.

"I know daddy, I'm sorry, but I really wanted her to get up and play with me." Jack admitted softly.

"It's fine Hotch," Emily stated as she pulled Jack onto her lap. "He's better than any alarm clock," she said as she tried desperately to stifle a yawn.

"If you're still tired, feel free to go back to sleep. He is capable of watching cartoons for an hour or two."

Shaking her head slowly, Emily looked at Hotch. "It's fine. I needed to get up anyway, we have a lot of things to do."

"I called Morgan and he's going to go into work today and work with Garcia and try to figure out as much as possible on this whole situation."

"Oh," Emily replied surprised. "Well if Morgan and Garcia are there, then I should go too. I might be able to add some input on—"

"You're leaving?" Jack asked as he played with Emily's hair in between his fingers.

Emily gazed down at Jack and saw the tiny pout that was lingering on his lips. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth her gaze snapped up to Hotch's and silently asked for help. All he did was shrug. Giving him a look that clearly stated, you're a lot of help, Emily looked back down at Jack.

"No buddy, we can spend the day together if you want," she smiled.

Jack snuggled closer to Emily and rested his head on her chest. "Can daddy play too?"

"Of course he can."

"Actually, I was going—" Hotch stopped talking once he saw the glare Emily gave him. "Sounds fun," he said instead. He wanted to go into work and help but clearly that wasn't going to happen. He figured he would keep Emily and Jack occupied with each other while he was gone, but they both had other plans. Then again spending the day with his son and the woman who was slowly stealing his heart didn't sound like that bad of an idea.

"Okay kid, we are all yours for the day, what do you want to do?" Emily asked the calm child in her lap.

"Can we go to the park?"

"Sure. How about you go get dressed, and I'll cook breakfast and Emily can get ready and then we'll head out."

The three headed in different directions to get ready for their day. All Emily could think about was spending the day with the two Hotchner men. She knew her mind should be on where Karl Arnold possibly is, but she couldn't pull her mind away from a fun filled day. She hadn't had one of them in a while, and she desperately wanted one. While Hotch was making breakfast, he quickly called Morgan to let him know that he was going to stick around the house to make sure Emily was safe, and if he found out anything to let him know first thing. Hotch's Saturdays were usually filled with paper work or just spending some time alone with Jack, but he couldn't remember the last time that he spent it with someone extra. And the fact that the person who is going to be spending time with them is named Emily Prentiss just makes the day so much more exciting.

After breakfast they all piled into Hotch's car and headed for the park. Hotch leaned against the pole as Emily pushed Jack on the swings, and they talked about meaningless things. When neither adult was paying attention Jack jumped off the swing and ran away then turned back saying 'you can't catch me,' which sent the two agents running after the small boy who couldn't stop giggling. Emily reached Jack first and scooped him up into her arms and planted small kisses all over his face and neck while Jack couldn't stop laughing and begged for his daddy to help him. Emily placed Jack back down on the ground then tapped Hotch's arm and sprinted away yelling 'you're it.'

Never one to back down from a challenge, Hotch glanced at Jack who grinned then ran after Emily away from his father, and then he started running after the two. As he was running Hotch couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. Doing childish things made him feel young and he liked it. Hotch reached Jack first and tapped him on the shoulder then continued after Emily. He never realized how fast she actually was. She darted around other pedestrians who were enjoying the beautiful Saturday and when she turned back to see where Hotch was she let out a yelp when she realized how close he actually was to her. Picking up speed, Emily zig-zagged around the tires and ran under the slide. She ran around a tree and saw an out as she ran into a group of children who were playing near a house. She got them to run with her quickly then she slipped inside the play house hoping Hotch didn't see her enter.

Emily gazed out of the window and she held in the laugh that was threatening to escape as she saw Hotch look around for her. Jack finally caught up to him and she heard him ask where she went. Hotch continued to search for Emily and panic started to run through him. She was just here. She couldn't have gone far. What if Karl was here waiting for her? What if he saw that she was with him at the park and he decided that now would be the best time to take her? Hotch looked left and right and was completely taken by surprise as he was tackled to the ground. He looked up quickly as he tried to fight the intruder off of him when he noticed that it was a laughing Emily who was quickly followed by a giggling Jack.

"She got you daddy!"

"Oh my God Prentiss. Where were you? I was worried sick? Are you trying to kill me?"

"I was hiding in the house Hotch. Are you alright?" She asked as she quickly stopped laughing as she saw the worry on his face.

Breathing a deep sigh of relief Hotch relaxed. "I didn't know where you were and I got worried. I thought maybe something had happened."

Sitting back slightly, Emily bit her bottom lip and started to play with her hands. "I'm sorry Hotch, I wasn't thinking about any of that. I didn't mean to scare you."

Realizing for the first time that Emily was sitting on top of him Hotch tensed back up slightly. "It's okay, just don't let it happen again."

At this Emily smiled and nodded then looked at Jack. "Well, I think we worked up a sweat don't you kind sir?" Jack nodded. "What do you say we go get some ice cream?"

"OOO, can we daddy? Can we?" he begged his father who was still gazing up at Emily. Her hair was cascading around her face as she looked down at him waiting for his reply.

"Sure thing buddy. Let's go," he said and Emily used his chest to push herself up off of him, then she quickly grabbed Jack's hand and waited for Hotch to stand up and wipe his pants off.

"Guess you shouldn't have worn khaki huh?" Emily grinned at the dirt on Hotch.

"I didn't know I was going to get pushed onto the ground," he glared playfully.

"You're spending the day with Jack and I, you should have known you were going to get a little _dirty_," she said in a flirty tone as she nudged him with her shoulder then started to lead Jack towards the car.

All Hotch could do was stare after them and smile at the playfulness that is Prentiss. He rarely ever got to see her like that and when he did it was always towards Morgan but never him. He never thought that she would act that way towards him, but he was glad that she was comfortable enough around him to say those type of things in that kind of tone. Realizing that he needed to follow the two he jogged up and grabbed a hold of Jack's free hand and thought to himself that he missed having a real family.

They all got ice cream then finally made their way back to Hotch's place. Emily looked into the backseat and saw Jack passed out and smiled.

"I think we wore him out," she whispered.

"That we did."

Emily got out of the car and quickly unbuckled Jack and lifted him up into her arms before Hotch could object. Following behind Hotch as he led the way and held open doors, they finally reached his apartment and Emily took Jack straight to his room to lay him down. She made sure he was completely covered up before brushing his hair off his forehead and placing a gentle kiss there.

She returned to the living room to find Hotch sitting on the couch waiting for her with a bottle of water that she gratefully accepted from him. Emily plopped down onto the seat next to him and chugged half the bottle.

"I think I wore _myself_ out," she laughed then turned towards Hotch to see his face. "So have you heard anything from Morgan?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "But we will."

"I know that."

Hotch leaned his head back against the cushion and closed his eyes. His mind kept traveling back to the park and not being able to find Emily and how worried he got for her safety. Maybe they shouldn't go outside and be in the open like that. What if Karl was watching them? And if he was watching them, what did that mean for Jack?

"What are you thinking about?" Emily asked as she broke his train of thought.

"What makes you think I'm thinking about anything?" he asked with his eyes still closed.

Emily chuckled softly. "Whenever you're in deep concentration your face becomes more serious then it usually is. So what's on your mind?"

Finally opening his eyes, Hotch turned his head towards the raven haired woman. "When I couldn't find you today, inside I was panicking. I didn't know if Arnold was there and he grabbed you. I wasn't sure if I was going to see you again, and I got scared. I guess I don't like that feeling," he admitted as he ran his hand over his face.

Grasping firmly onto his free hand Emily squeezed. "I never meant to freak you out, that was never my intention. It didn't even cross my mind that you would be worried that I disappeared when I went into the house. You have to know I would never do anything to purposefully upset you, especially in this instance. And no one likes to be scared Hotch. We just," she paused and took a deep breath, "have to take this one day at a time."

"You're right."

"I'm always right," she said as she squeezed his hand once more before removing it and instantly missing the warmth that it held. "What else are you thinking?"

"Nothing," he lied although he knew she could see right through him. Clearing his throat he stood up, "I'm going to go change and then start making dinner. I'm thinking chicken tonight, is that okay with you?"

"Whatever you guys want I'm fine with. Remember, no special treatment."

"I know, I know," he mumbled as he started to walk towards his bedroom.

"Hotch?" her voice halted his movement and he turned to look at her. "Do you mind if I help?"

A smile flashed quickly over his face before it was gone. "Of course not. I figured dinner, movie, bath time…for Jack," he added quickly as he watched Emily arch an eyebrow, "then story time and bedtime for everyone."

"Sounds good. Do you think we should call Morgan back tonight?"

Hotch shook his head. "If he figures anything out he'll call us. But we will call first thing in the morning when we wake up," he told her as he continued on his journey down to his bedroom and quickly shut the door before leaning against it. It was only the second day and his feelings for the woman sitting in his living room were spiraling out of control. He quickly cleared his head then headed to grab a new pair of pants.

He exited his bedroom to find Emily in the kitchen preparing the things needed for dinner. She looked up at him and smiled and he felt his heart rate speed up. The duo set about making dinner and the rest of the night went exactly as planned.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily woke up to her phone ringing loudly the next morning. It was so early, why was it so impossible to sleep in when it came to staying here? She quickly picked up her phone and barked a "Prentiss" into it.

"Morning Princess, is everything alright?"

"What time is it?" she groggily questioned.

"6:45."

She rolled over onto her stomach and felt the need to punch Morgan in the face. "Why are you calling me so early? It's a Sunday! Last time I checked that was a day of rest."

She listened to Morgan laugh on the other end of the phone. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you know what we found out about Arnold."

This caused Emily to pay attention. Her eyes opened quickly and she tried desperately to focus on her friend's voice. "What do you know? Should I go get Hotch?" Morgan let her go wake up Hotch and he let out another laugh as he heard the groan coming from his boss. He realized that Sundays were not to be messed with. He'd have to remember that.

Emily sat down on the bed beside a semi sleeping Hotch, and she couldn't help but stare at him when he wasn't looking. "What do you have Morgan?" she asked finally pulling her eyes away from Hotch and putting Morgan on speakerphone.

"So Garcia and I spent the entire day yesterday trying to find out information. It became clear that one of the guards helped Arnold escape. We can't be sure which one, but there is no other possible way he could have gotten out of there without help. You guys were there, no one could escape. Also, we were thinking that since the picture that was taken of Emily was a candid one someone must be following you. Or at least followed you to get that one shot. We're pretty positive that only one picture of you was taken because that was the only thing in his cell."

"Maybe he took some with him," Emily chimed in after she was officially creeped out that someone might have been following her to take her picture without her knowing.

"We also thought of that, but we are just hoping that that wasn't the case. So he escaped Thursday and it's now Sunday which means that if he is coming after you, he might already be around. So Hotch?"

"Yes?" Hotch answered as he stared at the phone sternly trying to keep all of his focus on what Morgan was saying and not on Emily.

They heard Morgan take a deep breath, "You are responsible for her, you know that right? Wherever you go, she goes. Don't leave her alone for any reason. If Karl is really lurking around somewhere out there, he's going to try to find her, no matter what. And if Emily can't be with me, you're the next best thing. Okay?"

Hotch agreed with Morgan. He wasn't letting Emily out of his sight. If Arnold had someone to help him escape from prison then who's to say if he has someone to help him here as well? It was a Sunday and there was really no reason for them to leave the house. He had no doubt that Emily was going to hate the idea, but they had everything they needed here, and he wasn't going to put her into any more danger than she might already be.

"Princess?" Morgan's voice interrupted Hotch's thoughts.

"I'm still here," Emily said sadly and Hotch couldn't resist the urge to reach other and grab a hold of Emily's hand and squeeze gently.

"I know you don't like the idea of any of this, but you have to promise me that you won't go all badass on me and ditch Hotch, because not only will he be pissed off but I will be too. We care about you too much to have you running around searching for this guy. We need you to stay safe. Can you do that for me please?"

Emily nodded then realized he couldn't see her. "I'll stay with Hotch, I promise."

"Good. Now I'm going to try to figure out some more stuff, maybe get a location on him and I'll see you guys at work tomorrow. Be safe," Morgan finished and they all exchanged their goodbyes and thank you's before Emily hung up the phone and dramatically threw herself back onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" Hotch asked from his seated position as he stared down at her in worry.

"Yeah," she mumbled as she ran a hand over her face. She looked up at Hotch and saw that he was about to say something, and she knew that he would try to tell her not to worry and that everything would be okay, but in all honesty she didn't want to hear it. She was tired of getting the same old speech from everyone when they didn't know if everything was going to be okay, so she quickly rolled over onto her side facing Hotch and changed the subject. "What are we going to do today?"

Hotch was thrown for a loop, but he knew what she was doing. She wanted to talk about something else, and if that is what she wanted, that is what he would do for her. "Whatever you want to do. Jessica is picking up Jack in a few hours so it'll be just us," he told her as he laid down on his side next to her.

"I feel like we've been doing things that _I _want to do. I want to do something that _you _want to do."

"On Sundays when I don't have Jack, I usually work on case files and that's never very entertaining so trust me when I say I'm completely fine with doing whatever you want to do. In fact, I insist that you pick something to do."

Emily chuckled as she shoved Hotch's shoulder playfully. "Do you want to have a movie day? I saw some classic movies in your collection that I would love to watch while I'm here. Would that be okay?" she asked shyly. She didn't know where her shyness was coming from, it was just Hotch, but he had a way of making her feel like a teenager with just one single look.

"A movie day would be great. I haven't watched a movie that wasn't animated or full of little children in a very long time."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

"Yes Emily that is what I want to do. Do you want to go back to sleep or are you up for the day?"

Emily tried unsuccessful to stifle a yawn which caused Hotch to smile. "Sleep it is." Emily started to get up to head back to her room, when Hotch's hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her back down into a horizontal position. "You can lay in here. I promise I don't bite," he mumbled as he pulled the covers up around them and closed his eyes trying desperately to get back to sleep instead of thinking that he just asked Emily to stay in his bed. What was he doing? He knew better than to head down this road, it's not like Emily was staying at his place because she wanted to. She was here because someone was after her and he knew she wasn't fond of being a prisoner. Hotch breathed a sigh of relief when he felt Emily relax next to him, and he drifted off to sleep surrounded by the strawberry scent that he always associated with Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

The day passed comfortably between the two agents. They watched movies and talked about random things, while Hotch tried his hardest to keep Emily's mind off of everything. By time the fifth movie was over Emily found herself leaning against Hotch, with her head placed gently on his shoulder.

Hotch tried his best to focus on the movie playing in front of him, but he noticed that he was clenching and unclenching his hands as Emily rested against him. Getting her to sleep in his bed earlier that morning didn't do anything but intensify his feelings for her. As he tried desperately to ignore the strawberry scent that was invading his senses he couldn't help but glance down at her out of the corner of his eye. He knew he would do anything for her. If that meant that he had to track down Arnold on his own that is what he would do. If she asked him for anything in this moment, he would give it to her.

Hotch knew that staying with him and Jack wasn't exactly what Emily wanted to do. She hated not being in control and he understood that. If someone had tried to make him live somewhere else while Foyet was roaming around, he would have fought them tooth and nail. But here Emily was on the third day since all this began and he had no doubt in his mind that this wasn't where she wanted to be. He definitely couldn't blame her.

Finally her soft voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Do you want some popcorn?" she whispered lightly.

"I'd love some, but I'll get it, you just sit here and watch the movie," he said as he started to get up, but was shoved back down as Emily stood up.

"You sit and I'll get the popcorn Hotch. I wouldn't have asked if you wanted some if I didn't plan on getting it for us," she said with a smile as she disappeared into the kitchen to start some popcorn. Shoving the bag into the microwave, Emily leaned against the counter and took a deep breath.

Her mind was racing with where Arnold could be. Was he coming after her or was it just a coincidence that he escaped and left her picture behind? And how much longer was she supposed to stay here? Her heart began to race as she thought about Hotch. She was already getting way to close to him, and if they continued the way they were where was it going to lead them? Were they both willing to go down that road? Emily rubbed her palms against her pants to remove the sweat that was forming there. She grabbed a bowl out of the cabinet and dumped the warm popcorn into it and quickly sprinkled some salt over top. She ran a hand through her dark hair and took another deep breath before making her way back to the living room where Hotch was patiently waiting in the dark for her to return.

Emily sat back down on the couch next to Hotch and placed the popcorn in his lap. "Thanks," he mumbled as his gaze stayed fixated on the screen as he felt Emily snuggle back up against him. They both reached into the bowl at the same time and blushed as their hands collided. Emily thanked herself silently for turning off the light earlier that night.

The credits finally rolled and Emily pulled away from Hotch and stretched. "Do you want to watch another one or—"

"Do you want to talk about what we're going to do?" Hotch asked quickly, cutting Emily off in the process.

"About what?" Emily had to ask because she wasn't sure if he was talking about Arnold or if he was talking about the two of them.

"Arnold," he said simply.

Emily nodded her head then stood up. "I'm going to go get ready for bed and then we'll talk, okay?"

Hotch stood up with her and headed back towards his room. "When you're done, come on in. It'll be more comfortable to talk in here," he told her as he walked away and shut the door behind him so he could quickly change.

Emily grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tank top and changed then glanced at herself in the mirror. She ran a brush through her hair and finally agreed that she looked presentable, and she made her way to Hotch's room.

"Come on in," Hotch said as he sat against his headboard in sweat pants and a t-shirt looking relaxed. Emily couldn't help but smile at the man before her slightly as she took a seat at the bottom of the bed and faced him.

"So what are we going to do about this?"

Hotch sighed and ran a hand over his face. "We have to go to work tomorrow, and maybe we'll be able to look up some things on Arnold ourselves instead of waiting for Morgan and Garcia to share information with us." Emily nodded her head. "I just want to find something that will hopefully set us in the right direction."

"I hope that to," she agreed. "I just want all of this to be over."

She watched as he moved to the edge of the bed and wondered for a second if he was going to get up and leave but he stayed there. Emily lounged across Hotch's bed comfortably while Hotch sat on the edge gazing intensely down at her. "You know I realize that you aren't happy about any of this, and there are a million other places you would rather be, but I just wanted to tell you that you are handling all of this very well."

Emily placed her head on top of her hand. "Thanks," she shrugged slightly. "I figured there's no point in complaining right? And that's not true, there aren't a _million_ other places I'd rather be, just one," she smiled. "Which leads me to my question. Would it kill you to stay at my place once in a while? I miss it," she laughed softly.

Hotch stood up quickly which startled the woman relaxing on his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"Put on your shoes."

Emily sat up and arched an eyebrow, completely confused by his request. "What's going on?"

"Put on your shoes, we're going to your place," he informed her.

Hotch started to walk past the bed, but halted when Emily's slender fingers wrapped around his wrist. "Hotch, I didn't mean let's go now. We can go tomorrow."

"You want to go to your place, so why not go tonight?" he questioned her as he thought to himself that if they were going to leave his apartment traveling at night would probably be the best option.

"It's 11:30, we're already ready for bed, there's no point in leaving tonight, so take off your shoes and sit back down."

"If you insist," Hotch said as he kicked his shoes back off and sat back against the headboard Indian style. Emily flipped over onto her back and stretched. Hotch couldn't help but watch her movements. The way her toned arms reached above her head, the way her back arched slightly dragging the hem of her shirt up exposing some smooth pale skin to his wandering eyes. Her legs tensed up as her stretching came to an end. She turned her head and blushed slightly as she saw the look in his eyes.

"I do have another question," she mumbled.

"Which is?"

"How long is this supposed to go on for? What if no one ever finds him or he never makes a move? Am I supposed to stay here forever?"

Hotch shook his head. "No, of course not, we'll be staying at your place as well," he deadpanned.

Emily slapped his leg lightly. "Shut up. Not what I meant and you know it."

"We will find him Emily before he can make a move. You won't be stuck here forever."

"You don't know that," she whispered. Before Hotch could respond Emily sat up quickly. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. I'm pretty tired."

Hotch nodded his head. "I'll see you in the morning. Good night Emily."

"Night," she said with a small smile and wave as she headed out of his room and into her temporary suite to get some rest.


	6. Chapter 6

_So this chapter is pretty long…sorry about that. I was going to go in a different direction in this chapter but __AureliaMarie wanted some more Jack and who am I to deny her of that adorable little boy? So I added him in the chapter. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing and adding my story to their alerts. I really do appreciate it. Reviews make me smile, so let me know what you thought! _

After walking into the BAU bullpen after an entire weekend with Hotch without any restraints Emily made sure to stand with some distance between them. The last thing she needed was anyone, especially Morgan, figuring out that her feelings for her boss were slowly escalating. She also didn't need them to know how comfortable she had become around him.

"Emily!" Reid exclaimed as she took her seat as Hotch made his way to his office. "I didn't know you'd be in today."

"Why wouldn't I?" she arched a perfect eyebrow.

"Well with Karl Arnold coming after you, I figured you want to stay under the radar, especially with how Hotch explained how he knew things about you and seemed infatuated with you right after—"

"Shut up kid!" Morgan said as he slapped the genius upside the head. The dark agent turned his gaze towards Emily and rolled his eyes. "Morning Princess." Without waiting for a response he walked over to her desk, leaned forward and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "How are you?"

Emily couldn't hold in a laugh. "Are you kidding? I'm having the time of my life. A psycho is after me and I spent my entire Sunday watching movies." She threw her hands up in fake annoyance. "What's not to love?"

Morgan chuckled slightly and patted her arm before heading back to his seat. "I'm glad to see you still have your sense of humor."

"Have you found anything else out?" Emily wondered.

"No," Morgan shook his head. "Sorry."

The morning dragged on slowly and as time went on Emily found herself becoming more and more annoyed as she sensed Morgan and Reid continuously staring at her. Emily spent the entire morning trying her hardest not to look up and let them know that she caught on to them three hours ago.

Just as she was about to get the guys to knock it off Garcia came sprinting into the bullpen and hugged Emily tightly.

"Sorry I didn't come see you earlier gumdrop but I was trying to find out as much information as I could. Unfortunately I didn't find anything. I'm sorry sweetie."

Even though Emily knew they were only concerned the attention was driving her insane. She quickly stood up and stepped out of Garcia's arms. The blonde tried her hardest not to look hurt.

"Guys stop."

"Emi—"

"No! I want it all to stop. The stares when you think I'm not looking." She glared at Reid and Morgan. "And all of the hugs and being so happy when you see me like I've been gone forever," she barked.

"We're concerned."

"I know that! Do you think I don't? And I appreciate it. I'm already nervous enough and you three aren't making it any better, so all I'm asking is please knock it off." She threw her pen down on her desk and walked up the four steps and barged into Hotch's office while slamming the door shut behind her.

Hotch looked up from his paperwork and watched as Emily plopped down on the couch. "What's wrong?" he asked quickly.

"Those three," she pointed to the window, "are driving me insane. Make them stop," she whined slightly as she ran a hand through her dark hair.

Hotch placed his pen down and clasped his hands together. "They're worried about you. Of course they are going to be over the top."

"You aren't," she pointed out.

"That's because you've been by my side since all of this began. I know where you are, what you're doing and I know you're safe. But," he continued as he saw her face, "if you weren't right by me I'd be just as concerned as those three are. So don't be so tough on them."

Emily couldn't resist rolling her eyes. "Please," she groaned, "don't take their side."

"I'm not," he held his hands up in defeat. "I just understand where they're coming from."

"I suck," she concluded after a few moments of silence.

"No you don't. You just hate all of the attention you're receiving. Just don't let it get to you. Let it roll off your back." Emily nodded her head at his words. A small smirk came upon his face. "I think I know what will cheer you up."

"What's that?"

"I have to pick Jack up from school today, why don't you come with me? I know he'll be ecstatic to see you. You'll see him and I know it'll make you smile and get your mind off of things. I have to drop him off at Jessica's though so it won't be a long trip."

"I don't know," Emily hesitated. "If Arnold is lurking around he might see me with you at Jack's school then he'll know where Jessica lives. I really hate the idea of everyone in danger because of me."

"Fine, you can lay down in my backseat when we pull out of the garage so if Arnold is watching he'll just see me leaving alone."

Emily couldn't control the blush that ran over her as she thought to herself that she actually would like to get into Hotch's backseat and "lay" down. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. It's settled, you're coming with me."

Emily spent the rest of the afternoon in Hotch's office getting little work done. Hotch turned uncharacteristic and tried telling Emily some jokes that he looked up on the computer just to make her smile and forget that she was in danger. He hated to see her so upset, but he knew Jack would make her happy even for just a few minutes.

Their talk quickly turned from silly jokes to her place again.

"Are we still going to my place tonight?"

Hotch looked up from the computer screen and tilted his head to the side. "If you really want to we can still go but…" he trailed off.

"But what? Do you think it's a bad idea?"

He shrugged lightly, "I'm not sure, I just have a bad feeling about going tonight."

Emily nodded her head. "Okay we don't have to go then, but we will have to go soon so I can grab some more clothes."

"You gave up pretty quickly," Hotch informed her with a hint of skepticism in his voice.

"I just don't see the point in fighting you about any of this. If you have a bad feeling, I'm sure it's for a reason." Emily threw her head back against the couch.

"What do you call a pig's karate kick?"

She raised her head to look at him. "What?"

"A pork chop!" he said with flair and enthusiasm that she rarely got to see which made her laugh much more than the joke did.

"You're killing me Hotch," she giggled.

Hotch stood up and walked over to her. "Come on go grab your coat, it's time to get Jack." He held out his hand to her and pulled her up and walked behind her as she made her way to her desk. Hotch immediately saw what Emily was talking about once he shut his door tightly behind him. The three people in question looked up and watched Emily's every movement. He did his best to glare at them before Emily picked up on it.

"Where are you two off to?" Morgan asked as he caught sight of the glare and backed off.

"Emily is coming with me to get Jack from school then take him to Jessica's."

Garcia raised her hand timidly and four pairs of eyes looked at her strangely. "Yes Garcia?"

"I had an idea. I figured since Emily was cooped up inside for the entire weekend, I thought maybe we could all go out tonight. Go get a drink; you know let loose and relax a bit."

"No."

"Baby girl, what part of any of that is a good idea to you?" Morgan asked quickly.

Garcia blushed. "I just want Emily to have things be normal again and being stuck inside isn't normal. I'm sorry; I guess it wasn't such a great idea."

"The main goal is to keep her away from Karl not take her out and use her as bait," Reid chimed in using his know it all tone.

She sent a glare his way and the genius cowered back slightly.

"I'm sure Emily is fine with Hotch and if she wasn't she would tell us."

"Why are you all talking about Emily like Emily isn't standing right here?" the raven haired woman quickly asked. "And why is it everyone else's decision on whether I go out tonight or not? Shouldn't it be mine? If you want_ Emily_ to be happy then maybe you should include her in on your conversations instead of having them in front of her like she is suddenly invisible," she snapped as she grabbed her coat off of her chair and headed towards the glass doors. She jabbed the down button on the elevator and waited for Hotch to follow her. She knew without turning around that he was most likely telling them all to cool it.

Finally she felt his presence next to her as they waited for the doors to open. They stepped inside and once the doors closed Hotch placed his hand on the small of her back comfortingly. Emily relaxed immediately at his touch and they both knew now wasn't the time to talk about any of this. They walked in silence to Hotch's car and he opened the back door for her.

"Sorry about this," he apologized softly as Emily climbed in and laid down on the seat.

"Don't worry about it," she assured him as she got comfortable.

Hotch got into the drivers seat and pulled away. Once he was three blocks away and he didn't see anyone following him, he turned his head to gaze down at her on the backseat. The words 'you're beautiful' almost popped out, but luckily his mind came into play and he stopped himself. Instead he settled for, "you can sit up now."

Emily did and she climbed into the front seat which made Hotch swerve slightly once when her hair fell into his face as she tried to get her leg over the seat. "Sorry," she mumbled with a laugh.

The pair rode in silence the rest of the way to the school. Hotch parked out front and went to stand near Emily's window and looked in. "Do you want to come in or just stay in the car?"

She knew that any other time he would have told her to come in with him, but after her outburst at work he was more aware that she did have an opinion. And she also knew that he wanted her to say that she would come in because then she would be with him and he would know that she was safe.

"I'll come with you."

Emily saw the flash of relief run through his eyes at her words as she got out of the car and they made their way up the stairs to the building. Arriving at the correct door Hotch knocked twice. A beautiful blonde opened the door.

"Mr. Hotchner," she beamed, "I didn't know you were picking Jack up today but it's such a lovely surprise."

Emily tried hard to contain the laughter that was threatening to explode. This chick had a thing for Hotch, and the sad thing was that she didn't blame her. She looked over at Hotch and he seemed completely at ease, like he had no idea that the teacher wanted to eat him up.

Just as she opened her mouth to say something else, the blonde noticed Emily who shifted slightly next to Hotch. The eyes that were so big and blue a few seconds ago became squinty as she stared at Emily then back up at Hotch. Before another word could be said a small boy's voice traveled through the silent air.

"EM'LY!" Jack ran up and held open his arms and Emily quickly bent down and picked the small boy up and hugged him tightly. Hotch had been right Jack was happy to see her and he definitely brought a smile to her face. "I didn't know you were picking me up today. Daddy didn't tell me." Jack turned his head towards his father and gave him the famous Hotchner glare. "Why didn't you tell me daddy, I would have worn something else."

The three adults chuckled slightly, and Hotch ran a hand over Jack's back. "I didn't know she was going to come Jack, but don't worry next time you'll be the first to know."

Jack was satisfied with this answer as he placed his head in the nook of Emily's neck and snuggled closer to her while telling her all about his day at school. Hotch couldn't take his eyes off of the two huddled together and the only thing that pulled him away from the perfect picture was some ones hand on his forearm.

"Do you want to come in and get his back pack?" she asked in a sultry tone that Emily for one didn't miss.

"Oh yeah sure," Hotch said as he shot another look at his son in Emily's arms and quickly stepped into the classroom behind the teacher to grab his belongings.

Emily danced around the hallway slowly with Jack in her arms as he giggled. "I missed you yesterday Em'ly."

"I missed you to sweetie."

"Are you coming home with us again tonight? You didn't leave yet right?"

"Actually you're going to your Aunts house tonight."

"What? Why? I want to stay with you though. Do I have to?" he whined.

Emily couldn't help but smile at his pouting face. "I'm sorry honey but you have to. But don't be sad," she said as she ran a finger lightly over his face, "you'll see me soon and then you'll be so tired of seeing me that you'll want me to go away and never come back."

"NEVER!" he exclaimed as he kissed her cheek.

She suddenly felt her heart swell with emotion at the small boys' actions. Emily needed to be careful because if she wasn't she could find herself becoming more attached to him than she already was. Instead of saying anything Emily just hugged him tighter to her and swayed to non existent music again.

Eventually Hotch exited the classroom looking rather red and Emily knew something had happened. She arched an eyebrow at him and he quickly looked away before reaching blindly for her arm and tugged her with him towards the exit.

"Is everything alright?" she asked once they reached the car.

"Yeah, everything is great. Do you want to put him in the car seat or shall I?"

Emily opened the back door and wordlessly placed Jack in and buckled him in. Hotch hopped into the front seat and started the car. Strapping herself in Emily looked over at Hotch again and saw that his focus was on the road ahead of him and nothing else. What the hell happened? She wondered to herself.

Ten minutes later of listening to Jack ramble on about how much he wanted to stay with the two of them they finally pulled up in front of Jessica's house. "Sorry buddy," Hotch apologized, "but you have to go with Aunt Jessica tonight."

Another pout came across his lips. "Well can Em'ly walk me in then?"

"Of course," Emily said as she hopped out of the car and grabbed Jack up in her arms then made her way to the front door. Hotch caught up finally and knocked.

Jessica opened the door with a big smile which quickly faded when Jack didn't want to come inside because Emily wasn't coming with him.

"How about we do something fun this weekend?" Emily suggested in Jack's ear as Hotch and Jessica began to have another conversation about school work.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise. You pick something to do and we'll do it. Anything you want." Emily assured him gently.

"Okay, that sounds fair. I'm going to miss you Em'ly." He told her as he squeezed the life out of her.

Emily struggled for air but realized that it would be worth dying over after such an amazing hug from the little boy. She squeezed him back and planted a few kisses all over his face. "You be good okay? I'll see you this weekend sweetie." Jack leaned back and then kissed her nose. "I'll miss you too," she said with a chuckle as she put Jack down and he ran his little legs right pass his aunt and father and right into the kitchen.

"I don't get a goodbye?" Hotch yelled into the house which caused the younger Hotchner to come back and hug his father's legs.

"Sorry daddy. Bye. I love you." He said as Hotch placed a kiss on his forehead and he ran back into the kitchen. The three adults said their goodbyes and the two headed back towards Hotch's vehicle. Once they were almost back to work Emily couldn't hold it in anymore.

"So what happened back there?"

"What? Where?" Hotch asked clearly confused.

"School," Emily said simply.

Hotch turned five shades of red as he recalled the memory. He didn't want to share that story with Emily. He didn't want to share that story with anyone. "Nothing," he brushed it off.

Emily rolled her eyes. "She hit on you didn't she?"

Hotch's mouth dropped open and he turned to face her and sputtered a "what?"

"Jack's teacher Hotch. You know the sexy blonde who opened the door. She hit on you. I can see it in your face."

"I…you…I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," he lied unsuccessfully.

"It's okay Hotch. You're hot for teacher it happens," she laughed at her own stupid joke.

"I am not!" he exclaimed forcefully.

"Sure sure. Don't worry your secret is safe with me."

Hotch wanted to deny what Emily was saying. He wanted to tell her the horrid details of how the woman stepped closer to him and ran her hands over his arms and hit on him in front of a classroom of fifteen children. He wanted to tell her how uncomfortable he had been and how he couldn't wait until he got out of there but he didn't. For some reason he didn't know how. It more than a little bit hurt that Emily seemed okay with the fact that he got hit on. It didn't seem to bother her at all, which _really_ bothered him. Maybe he was seeing things that weren't there when he thought about how much closer the two have gotten over the past few days. Maybe Emily wasn't feeling the same things that he was. Was it all in his head? He didn't know and he really didn't want to find out.

"Thanks for coming with me," Hotch smoothly changed the subject. "Jack was happy to see you."

"I'm glad I came. I needed to see him. He can always find a way to brighten up my day."

"I know what you mean," he said with a nod. "He's gotten me through some tough days." They turned the corner and Hotch gave Emily a look.

"Right, gotcha," she said as she climbed back into the back seat to lie back down. "Who knew I would be laying in a back seat without getting anything out of it," she said jokingly which she noticed caused Hotch to choke on air.

Thoughts were running nonstop through Hotch's head. She didn't say anything about the teacher hitting on him but she made a comment like that. He was thoroughly confused. Did she want something out of laying in the back seat of his car? Should he reply back? Say something witty and funny or maybe even charming or should he let it go? Did she have feelings for him? When they found Arnold should he send him a fruit basket in jail to thank him for pushing the two together? Just as a great comeback popped into his mind, Hotch realized that the moment was long over and anything he said now would probably be awkward and unwelcomed so he kept his mouth shut as he pulled back into the underground garage. But when he opened the door for Emily and she hopped out and nudged him playfully in the arm Hotch decided then and there that a fruit basket wouldn't be close to enough as a thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

_So I'm not going to be on for a little while and I just finished this chapter so I figured this could hold you guys over until I'm back. Hope you guys like it, let me know if you have the time! Enjoy!_

A few days passed with no word on Arnold. Those days turned into a week. That week turned into three and everyone became more concerned as they watched the raven haired beauty become frustrated with how things were going. The team seemed to walk on eggshells when they were around her because they didn't want to upset her.

No one seemed to be able to find any information about where Karl might be and that made Emily the most upset because she was starting to worry that she was doing and going through all this for no reason. What if he wasn't even coming after her? She was living her life in a shell for no reason whatsoever then.

Hotch began to see the light in Emily's eyes die down because of the same routine and never being able to do anything differently. The rest of the team continued to go out and have fun once in a while having a few drinks or just to grab something to eat, but Hotch and Emily always had to decline. The thing that Hotch knew bothered her the most was Jack had wanted to go to the zoo one Saturday afternoon and Emily had to tell him that she couldn't go and he had been so upset because Emily had promised that they would do anything that he had wanted. But luckily he quickly got over it and they spent the entire day playing with Lego's and race cars.

Another Sunday made an appearance and Hotch knew Emily was itching to go out and do something. Anything really.

"What can I do to make this better?"

Emily turned her gaze to the man who was in this hell with her. "I want to stay at my place. I know we said that it wasn't a good idea but I want to."

"Then that's what we'll do," he agreed. He just wanted to make her happy, and even if he still had a bad feeling about going to her place after all these weeks, if that was what she wanted then that is what they would do.

Hotch parked outside of Emily's condo and they both got out of the car. Emily beamed when she saw her building in front of her and quickly grabbed a hold of Hotch's hand and pulled him with her into her building. She quickly unlocked her door and walked inside taking a deep breath. She heard Hotch chuckle beside her.

"What's so funny?" she asked as she turned her gaze towards him.

"You're smelling your place."

"Of course I am, and it smells just like I remembered it," she laughed as she walked farther into her place.

"Emily stop!" Hotch commanded quickly and she halted her actions. She turned to look at him with confusion written in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

"Will you please just close your eyes for a minute and relax."

Emily did as she was told and after about five seconds she immediately tensed up then quickly opened her eyes and found Hotch's. Her eyes widened and she made her way back towards the door.

"Go pack a bag Emily," Hotch told her.

"I don't want to stay here for another second, let alone five minutes as I pack another bag Hotch!"

Hotch placed his hands on her shoulder to calm her down. "Emily listen to me. You don't have enough clothes at my place, please go up and pack another bag. Grab as many clothes as you can and then we'll leave and I promise we won't come back until he's locked away."

"He's watching me Hotch, I feel it."

"I know, so hurry up." He said as he pushed her towards the stairs for her to go to her room. He watched her go and then he walked over towards her large bay window and looked out it searching for any sign that someone was watching her place. He sensed it right when he walked in. Emily came running down the steps with a large bag in her hand, she grabbed Hotch's arm and pulled him towards the door.

"Time to go."

"Wait," Hotch started, "stay close to me when we walk out of here okay?"

Emily nodded her head and looped her arm through his tightly and he felt her shiver.

The two walked out of her building arm in arm and Hotch quickly opened her door and ushered her inside, the entire time watching his surroundings. He made his way to his side of the car then pulled off in record time. "Are you alright?" Hotch finally asked when they were pulling up to his apartment.

"Yes," she mumbled as she got out of the car quickly and jogged her way up the steps to get to her destination faster.

They got inside and Emily immediately went to her room and shut the door. She needed a second alone to think, to breathe, to relax. She closed her eyes and relaxed just like she had at her place, but there was no feeling of someone watching her like there was at her place.

"Emily?" Hotch called out as he knocked on her door.

"I'm okay."

"Can I come in please?"

"I just need a minute Hotch," she said but rolled her eyes as she saw the door open and Hotch entered anyway. "Come on in," she said sarcastically.

Hotch took a seat next to her on the floor ignoring the jab and leaned against her bed. "Everything will be okay Emily. I promise you that."

"You don't know that. How am I supposed to go back to stay there when I feel so creeped out that he was watching me?"

Hotch ran his hand over her back in soothing circles. "We'll figure that out when the time comes, but right now at this very moment, you're here, with me and I told you I will keep you safe. No matter what I have to do. You are safe with me."

Emily unconsciously moved closer to Hotch and leaned into him, relaxing into his touch. "What are we going to do?"

"We are only going to leave this apartment to go to work. That's it, we aren't leaving besides that. Jessica said she'll pick up Jack whenever I need her to, and the team said if we need food they'll grab it for us, and after this, they will be more than willing to help out. Stop worrying so much Emily, it'll be okay." As he said those words he wished that he believed them. He wished he knew where Arnold was. All Hotch wanted to do was find him and lock him back up so Emily wouldn't be afraid anymore.

They continued to sit in silence, just being relaxed in each other's company. Finally Hotch broke the silence. "Let's go get some dinner and watch some TV."

Emily was going to object but Hotch gave her a look that shut her right up, and he helped her stand up then walked with her to the kitchen. They ate their dinner in the living room in silence as they watched some random show.

The silence lasted through two hours when finally Hotch couldn't take it anymore. "What are you thinking about?"

Silence.

"What's wrong?"

Emily continued to stare at the TV completely oblivious to what was on as she ignored the man beside her.

"Emily, what's wrong?" he asked again.

Silence passed between them. "Emily!" Hotch said with enough force to cause her eyes to lock angrily onto his.

"You want to know what's wrong?" she barked as she stood up and looked down at him. "I'm tired of this shit!" she yelled. "I want to go home. I want to go out with my friends. I want to go dancing, and drinking. But I can't!" she screamed as tears filled her eyes. "Instead I have to be stuck inside like a prisoner and I'm so tired of this Hotch." She took a deep breath to calm herself down before looking at Hotch again. She saw the hurt in his eyes but also understanding. This caused more emotions to attack her.

Covering her face with her hands Emily sat back down on the couch and tried to hold back the tears. "I'm so sorry Hotch. I'm just so frustrated! I don't mean to take it out on you. I'm sorry," she said again as her hands still covered her face.

Why was she treating him like this? It wasn't his fault and instead she's making him think it was. He deserved better than that. He's been through enough, and he's just trying to help.

Music came on and Emily finally looked up from her hands to see Hotch holding his hand out of her. "What are you doing?"

"We are going to dance. I can't take you out dancing, so I'm bringing dancing to you. Now get up and let's dance," Hotch told her as he grabbed her hands and gently tugged her up from the couch.

Blondie came on and Emily smiled. She loved this song, but could she dance like a crazy person and just let go in front of Hotch? Before she could question herself anymore Hotch took off his tie and unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt. Emily laughed as he started hopping around to the beat. Deciding that if Hotch of all people could let loose so could she and that's exactly what she did. They both danced like the other wasn't in the room, while still managing to dance with each other. Emily reached a hand out and ruffled Hotch's perfect hair.

"That's better," she said loudly over the music. Her heart melted as Hotch sent her a two dimpled smile.

Three songs later a slow song interrupted their crazy dancing. Emily tried to walk to the couch but Hotch grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. Emily relaxed and placed her head on his chest.

"I know this isn't easy for you Emily, and I'm trying everything I can to make this better. To make you comfortable." Hotch wrapped his arms tighter around her smaller frame.

"I know," Emily nodded against his chest, "and I'm sorry I spazed out. It's just very infuriating. I miss being outside when it's dark out. I miss my friends. I miss going out with the team for drinks. And I hate him for making me live like this, and I hate him for making _you _live like this to protect me," she said with bitterness in her voice.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere but where I am," Hotch confessed.

Emily looked up at Hotch and couldn't control the smile or the tears that rushed to her eyes. "I don't think I ever thanked you."

"For what?" he smoothed his hand over her hair.

"Everything. I've been miserable but somehow you've put up with me and I never thanked you, so thanks."

Hotch smiled, "I would do it all over again if it meant you were safe. I hope you know that. I'd always protect you. No matter what," he whispered softly against her hair.

Emily couldn't take the frustration or longing anymore. She wrapped her hand around the nape of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was gentle and sweet and everything she ever imagined it to be.

She pulled back slightly and blushed. "Thanks for the dance," she whispered as she kissed him gently again before saying good night and heading to her room. She quickly locked the door and sat on her bed.

"Holy shit, I just kissed my boss," she mumbled out loud. "And he kissed me back!" She knew that if she had stayed in the living room she would have done much more than kiss him. And no matter how much she wanted it, she refused to start a relationship while being held prisoner in an apartment. They wouldn't even be able to go on a date and she very much wanted to see how Aaron Hotchner treated her on a date. Laying back on her bed she smiled as she ran her fingers over her lips. It was even better than I imagine it would be she thought to herself. Leaning over to flip off her light, Emily slowly drifted off into a peaceful dream where her boss was the star.


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days passed without either agent mentioning the kiss that they shared. It was on both of their minds but neither wanted to be the first one to bring it up. Although Hotch did manage to cheer her up a bit with the dancing, the fact that she was still stuck inside except to go to work bothered Emily to no end.

"Shoot," Emily mumbled from the passenger's seat of Hotch's car one morning. "I forgot the Jacob file. I'll be right back," she blurted out as she exited the car.

Hotch watched her enter the building and he sat back and waited.

Emily took the stairs and quickly put the key in the lock. She sprinted down to her room, snatched the file off her bed and quickly made her way towards the living room. She turned the corner and gasped out loud.

"Well hello Emily Prentiss," a deep voice whispered.

Emily unconsciously backed up into the wall. Why didn't she have Hotch come up with her? How was she supposed to tell him that she wasn't alone? She silently cursed herself for not grabbing her gun out of her bag. Great day to not have that on you, she thought to herself.

"You are a hard person to find Emily. I went to your place and I waited and I waited thinking you were away and imagine my surprise when I saw you arrive to grab clothes with none other than Aaron Hotchner." Taking a deep breath he continued, "You know I thought I saw a spark between you two when I first met you, but I brushed it off as nothing, but now I see that I was right all along."

"There's nothing going on between us," Emily stated firmly.

"Do you know," he continued like she didn't say anything, "how often I thought about you? How much I _longed_ to see you other than in my memories and the picture I got?" Karl took another deep breath and took a step closer. "And I picked a great day to come see you Emily."

"Why is that?" she asked unsure of whether she even wanted to know the answer or not.

"You're wearing a skirt." Karl slid his hand down his chest, "I like to think that you wore it for me, like you sensed I was coming."

"You're sick and you need help."

"Well you're going to help me with that," he whispered as he lunged towards her and slammed her head forcefully against the wall. Emily didn't have time to react before she was on the ground with Arnold on top of her. Kicking with all her might Emily finally got free. Emily headed for the door but was slammed up against it then dragged down onto the floor again. Punching Karl in the face with all she had, she had managed to throw him off for a second before he recovered.

He grasped a fist full of her hair in his hand, raised her head and slammed it back down onto the floor. Emily let out a loud cry of pain as Karl repeated the action. Grasping her hands in his he raised them above her head. Bending down to be face to face with Emily he whispered softly, "why are you making me hurt you? You're too beautiful for that."

"Get off of me!" she screamed.

Karl smirked as he watched and felt Emily continue to squirm underneath him. "I should have known you'd be a fighter. I like it," he smirked as he bent down and ran his tongue up the length of her face. Emily had to bite back the urge to throw up.

Emily let out another loud scream which caused Karl to release her wrists as he struggled to place his hand over her mouth. Taking this move as a chance of opportunity, Emily balled her fists up as she punched him in the nose twice then went for his cheek which caused him to release her completely.

"You bitch," he groaned.

Emily got to her feet only to be brought back down to her knees as his hand shot out and grabbed her ankle. Kicking fiercely Emily made contact with Arnolds shoulder and face again.

Karl grabbed a hold of both of her legs and dragged her closer to him while Emily yelled. Emily reached for the leg of the dining room table but it was just out of reach. Restraining her arms behind her back with one hand Karl let his other hand travel up her long pale legs which he now encased in his own.

"Don't do this Karl. Please," she begged.

He tilted his head to the side. "Are you saying you don't want me?" he wondered out loud as he ripped her skirt.

Shaking her head violently Emily replied, "No, I don't want you and you don't really want me. You think you do but you don't. So don't do this!"

Pulling on her wrists even more which caused another cry to leave her lips he bent farther down. "Hearing those noises leave your lips makes me think differently." He continued his slow journey up her skirt. "You smell even better than I remember. You are so beautiful. Has Aaron ever touched you like this?" he asked.

Emily struggled against both of his hands and she prayed Karl would stop but knew he wouldn't. Just as his hands reached the middle of her thighs Hotch's door flew open. Emily let out a sigh of relief. Thank God, she thought to herself.

"Get off of her Arnold!" Hotch yelled as his gun stayed fixated on his back.

He let out a snarky laugh, "Did you come to watch or did you come to join in?"

"Get. Off. Of. Her!" he repeated slowly with venom lacing his voice.

Releasing her Karl turned to face Hotch as he stood up. "What is she your possession?"

"No, but she's not yours either."

"Pity don't you think? She's so beautiful. I don't know how you work with her and you don't think about bending her over your desk and doing things to her." Karl laughed as he watched Hotch's face change. "Oh never mind, I see that you _have_ had those thoughts. Good for you. Now if you don't mind leaving I'd like to act on those images running through _my_ head," he told the agent.

"Never going to happen. You're going back to jail."

Before he could respond Emily kicked the back of his knees and he dropped quickly. She pulled his hair and he was flat out on his back. She straddled his lap, ignoring Hotch calling her name in surprise. Emily gripped his hair and repeated the action he did to her earlier to his head.

"How do you like it asshole? Huh? Doesn't feel good does it?" She arched her arm back and punched him in the face. Breathing heavily Emily stood up and began to walk away before she heard Karl laughing from his spot on the floor. Turning back to face him she glared.

"I bet you're an animal in bed Emily Prentiss! I'd kill for the chance to experience that."

"Well you're going back to jail so I guess you won't get that chance," she snarled.

"I escaped once, do you think I won't again?" he laughed in disbelief.

Emily grabbed the gun out of Hotch's hand before he could react. Aiming the gun directly at his chest her finger inched towards the trigger.

"Emily no!" Hotch yelled as he placed his hand over hers. "Don't do this," he whispered into her ear, "He's not worth it." Arnold laughed at the exchange between the two agents.

Emily reluctantly put the gun down and handed it back to Hotch. She walked closer to Karl and stood at his feet. She slowly kicked his legs apart and stood between them.

Wiggling a bit Karl smirked. "Does this mean I'm going to get a piece of you?" he chuckled.

"Oh yeah baby," she winked. Without a second thought Emily swung her leg back and kicked him hard with all she had right between his legs.

A loud cry of pain echoed around the room. "Jesus Christ," he screamed.

"Whoopsie!" Emily gasped as she did it again.

"Bitch," he moaned.

"I guess you won't be using that part for a while," she laughed. Straddling him again she leaned down and smiled as she watched Karl struggle not to cry. "Some advise for you asshole. If you ever touch me again, look at me or think about me, I swear to you I won't second guess putting a bullet in your head. When you go back to jail this time I suggest you stay there you sorry piece of shit," she growled out as she applied two more punched to his face.

Emily stood up and walked towards the door. "He's all yours," she mumbled to Hotch as she turned the knob and quickly slipped out before Hotch could stop her.


	9. Chapter 9

_Alright fans and fools, this is the last chapter of this story. I hope you guys like it. Personally I'm glad I'm done with the story so I can work on the million that are running through my head at the moment! So feel free to tell me what you thought if you have the time. Until next time…_

As Hotch watched her walk out all he wanted to do was follow her and make sure she was alright, but as he turned his gaze back towards the whimpering man on the floor he knew that wasn't an option. He had to get Arnold back in a cell where he belonged so he couldn't hurt anyone else.

Emily walked briskly all the way to the BAU. She knew where Arnold was and she was going to enjoy her walk in the day light. She noticed the strange looks she was receiving and when she finally looked down to check the damage of her skirt she gasped when she saw some of the buttons on her shirt were missing. She wondered when that happened and how she didn't notice. She held the flaps of her shirt together tightly in her hands.

The actions of what happened ran through her mind and she started to shake. What if Hotch didn't come in when he did? What would Arnold be doing to her at this very moment? Tears filled her eyes as she picked up her pace. She just wanted to get to work and be around people she knew loved her.

She walked through the front door fifteen minutes later and made her way to her floor. She saw Morgan and Reid already at their desks so she made a quick right and headed for the bathroom. When Emily opened the door she heard three different voices so she let the door shut behind her as she began to search for somewhere else to go. Emily walked quickly then ran into the supply room when she saw Strauss coming. If there was one thing Emily didn't need it was for Strauss to question her on her apparel, because if she questioned her outfit, marks, and blood on her then Emily would have to tell her about Karl and then Strauss would be pissed off at Hotch for not telling her about what was happening and she couldn't let that happen.

Taking a seat on a box of paper Emily tried to smooth her hair down and her hand came back with blood on it. A flashback of Arnold slamming her head against the floor came rushing back and she quickly wiped her hand on her skirt trying her hardest to get the blood off.

Her eyes drifted from her hand up to her wrist and she started to cry. Fingerprints were placed along her wrist. Of course she'd been beaten up before, occasionally she still had nightmares about Cyrus, and she's had a 2 x 4 aimed at her head. There have been car crashes and so much more but she's never been attacked somewhere that she was comfortable in. Hotch made her at home in his place. He did everything right, kept her safe and gave her plenty of things to keep her happy, and yet it only took a split second for all of that to fly away. A split second to take away all the laughter and good times and replace it with fear. The only thing she knew for certain, without any doubt, was that she needed Hotch.

The entire ride to the prison Hotch had to ignore all of the things Karl had to say about Prentiss. It went from how beautiful he thought she was, to how feisty she would be in bed considering how much fight she had in her. He talked about how he longed to run his hands all over her and Hotch found himself speeding up to hurry the process along. He needed to get away from him as quickly as possible so he could find Emily. Hotch had no doubt that she went to the BAU, and he needed to see her. To make sure she was okay. Hotch felt the need to tell her how very sorry he was for leaving her alone to go back to grab the file. The overwhelming desire to say he was sorry filled him up as he practically pushed Karl into the prison then rushed back to his vehicle.

There should have been a medal for how quickly Hotch made it from the prison to the BAU. He pushed the gear into park quickly then hopped out, sprinting his way towards the steps. There wasn't a chance in hell he was going to wait for the elevator. A feeling swept over him that made him want to find Emily immediately. He didn't know what it was, but it made him hurry. He finally pushed through the glass doors and saw that Emily's desk was empty. He made his way quickly over to it.

"Have you two seen Prentiss?" Hotch asked the two profilers quickly.

Morgan stood up. "No, is she okay? Why isn't she with you?"

Hotch watched as panic started to cross over both of the agents faces. He didn't want either of them worrying about her. There was no chance that Karl had her and he needed to be the one to find Emily, he needed them to relax so he could find her on his own.

"She's fine. I'm sure she just stopped in the bathroom. No need to panic. I'll get her." Hotch shot Morgan a look and he watched as the younger agent slowly took a seat reluctantly. After sending them both a nod Hotch headed towards the ladies room.

Without caring if anyone was in there he barged in and called Emily's name. Luckily there was no one in there, but that also sent his heart into his throat since that meant she wasn't in there either. Hotch gazed into the mirror and thought for a second trying to think of where she would have gone. Not coming up with anything Hotch walked out of the bathroom and started checking all the rooms he passed for the brunette.

His eyes finally settled on the door of the supply closet. He saw the light was off under the door but he pushed it open anyway. The sight before him broke his heart. Emily was sitting on a box of paper and her head was down but he could see tears glistening off her cheeks from the light from the hallway. Her shirt and skirt were both ripped and she looked broken. He quickly shut the door and rushed over to her, grabbed her arms and pulled her up into a hug.

"Why did you disappear? I was so worried about you. Are you alright? You need to get check out!" he blurted out quickly as he wrapped his arms tighter around her body with each sentence.

"I'm fine," she mumbled as she stepped out of his hug.

"No you aren't." Hotch watched her as she turned away from him. "Talk to me Emily."

"There is nothing to talk about," Emily whispered as she gazed intensely at the pens and papers on the shelf not caring what she was looking at.

"If there is nothing to talk about then why are you sitting in the dark in a supply closet?" he questioned. He didn't want to upset her even more but he knew she needed to talk about what happened. Still not receiving a response from her he continued to push. "You were just attacked Emily. There is blood in your hair, your clothes are ripped and you're shaking. All I want is for you to talk to me. Tell me what you're feeling."

Emily quickly turned around to face Hotch. She folded her arms defensively across her chest and her face was scrunched up in anger as she stared at the man before her. "You want to know what I'm feeling? I'll tell you how I'm feeling Hotch. I wanted you to protect me!" she yelled. "I wanted you to keep me safe. That is what _you_ said that you would do and you let me get attacked in your own home! I don't even want to think about what he would be doing to me right now if you hadn't shown up. But the fact that you weren't there beside me pisses me off. You told Morgan you'd protect me and you didn't!" Emily marched right up to Hotch and slapped him in the face. The moment her hand made contact Emily let out a loud gasp and quickly covered her mouth. She couldn't believe she just hit her boss. It wasn't his fault and she was acting like it was. "I'm so sorry," she began but was cut off.

"Don't apologize. I deserved that," Hotch mumbled as he rubbed the stinging spot that he knew was now a red hand print.

"No you didn't." Tears started to escape the brunette's eyes and she quickly turned around to face the wall again. "I don't know why I did that. I'm just scared that's all, and I don't know how to deal with it, and I guess I'm taking it out on you. But Hotch I'm so sorry," she cried as she quickly ran her hands over her flushed face to remove the tears. "It's funny," she scoffed out loud, "before you walked in here the only thing I wanted more than anything in the world was for you to come find me. To make me feel safe, and then the second you walk in here I attack you…for something that wasn't even your fault." A long pause filled the room. "I'm so messed up," she whispered before biting her lip.

"Emily." Emily turned around and was taken by surprise when Hotch grabbed her face and pulled her into him for a breathtaking kiss. He felt her relax immediately against him as she returned the kiss. He felt a smile creep onto his face when a tiny moan escaped her lips. Hotch wrapped his arms tighter around her and he felt everything fall into place when she snaked her arms up around his neck holding him in place.

They pulled away from each other when air became a necessity. Emily ran her hands lightly through his hair. "Do you forgive me?"

Hotch ran his thumb across her cheek then placed a gentle kiss there. "I was never mad. I understand Emily. I didn't protect you like I should have and I apologize. It will never happen again. I promise you that. So I guess the bigger question should be do _you_ forgive _me_?"

Emily pulled him into another bear like hug as she placed her chin on his shoulder and held on for dear life. "I never should have hit you. There is no need to apologize to me. You didn't do anything wrong, I'm just a wreck and I took it out on you even though my anger should be aimed towards Karl. It was never you." She quickly turned her head and placed a kiss on his neck.

Hotch let out a sigh of relief as he hugged her tighter. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it Emily? I'll listen to anything you want to talk about. Did he…"

"No, he just bruised me up a bit, but other than that I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm just a little shaken up, but I'll be fine. You're here." She leaned back slightly so she could look into his eyes. "I guess this means I get to go home now."

"Yes, I guess so," Hotch said sadly. "But you can always stop by any time you'd like. I enjoyed your company very much." Silence passed between them again before Hotch continued. "Although I guess you might not want to come over again. I'd understand if that's the case. We can always go to your place."

A smile came over Emily's face. "Mine isn't so great either," she reminded him, "I'm sure I'm still going to get the feeling that he's watching me when I go there." Emily sighed deeply then placed her head on Hotch's chest as he ran his hand soothingly over her back.

"Well there is something I've wanted to talk to you about for a while now, but I didn't know when the right time would be, but I think that time is now."

"What is it?" Emily listened to the way Hotch's heartbeat sped up as he tightened his grip around her.

"I wanted to know if maybe you um…do you think…did you want to go out with me some time?" he finally mumbled out.

Emily chuckled softly against his chest. "Well Agent Hotchner I kind of thought we were already dating."

"We are?" he wondered out loud. "We are!" he confirmed with confidence as he placed a kiss on the top of Emily's head. "Okay then, so then I have another question which I guess I have to revise because of what happened."

Emily leaned back and looked up at him then ran a hand over his chest. "Ask away."

Hotch took a deep breath then began. "I figured since we already know what it is like to live with each other, and aside from the fact that we couldn't go out anywhere, which we can now, we got along pretty well. Jack is in love with you, he talks about you all the time which I'm sure you noticed. So I was thinking, well wondering I guess you could say," he rambled on, "if maybe you wanted to move in together." Hotch watched as Emily's eyes widened in surprise and he saw a little bit of fear so he quickly continued. "But I figured we didn't need to move into either yours or my place, we could find a place together. Where we are both comfortable. Where we can make new memories together. It doesn't really matter to me where it is, or what kind of place it is, all that matters to me is that I'm with you."

Tears quickly rushed to Emily's eyes as she stood on her tip toes and placed her lips against Hotch's. "I would love to."

"Really?" he asked in disbelief that the woman in his arms really wanted to be with him.

"Yes," she beamed. "But there is one condition."

"Anything."

"You take me on a date. One with dinner and dancing and…"

"Alcohol?" he guessed remembering back to her outburst at his apartment about the things she wanted to do.

"Yes, alcohol," she giggled before kissing him again. Emily pulled back and cupped his face in her hands. "Thank you. For everything. You keeping me safe was probably the only thing that kept me sane the entire time. I owe you for that and I will forever be in your debt."

Hotch placed his forehead against hers. "I would do it all over again if you needed me to. I'll never let anything happen to you Emily. I promise." He fused his lips onto hers again and he knew that regardless of what happened earlier that day, Karl Arnold was locked away again and he was never going to come near Emily again. Not as long as Hotch had anything to do or say about it.


End file.
